1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to an anti-theft device for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An anti-theft device for a motor vehicle is known in which a circuit component connected to the ignition system of a motor vehicle selectably opens and closes the circuit of the ignition system, thereby controlling the starting of the engine of the vehicle. Short-circuiting of the component, which is a relay-operated switch, makes it possible, however, to start the engine so that relatively inexpensive means have been sought to create an anti-theft device for a motor vehicle which would be harder to circumvent.